chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Aster Phoenix
Early Life Aster was born in the middle of the battle with possessed Snatcher to Ash and May Phoenix. After the battle with Trident he lived in peace with his family on Aquatos. Growing up Aster had interest in Bakugan just like his father, but he eventually lost interest and got into learning how to swordfight. Aster learned to battle from his father and was schooled at the top school on Aquatos with his best friend, Trystan. At 18, Aster was accepted into his father school known as, Duel Acadamy. Second Series Battle of the Datascape After a month at the Duel Acadamy something happened in the night. Krawl suddenly appear on the island, so Ash got his son and a few other top duelist at the school and brought them to the basement of the Acadamy. In the basement was a machine used for testing their students in different environments and suitiations. The krawl were coming out of the computer, due to a glitch. The students and a few of the old officers went into the datascape where they were met by a man named Diz. Diz told them that the datascape had something important in it that would be useful to his master, Sartrious. The new and old Brawlers went to different simulated worlds to repair the glitches that were forming by destroying the glitch monsters. Diz sent Aster to a virtual world known as DTD there he met a man named Ansem. The man told Aster he was his darkness. Aster refused to believe it and fought Ansem losing easily. He was lucky enough to be able to escape the world after destroying the weak glitch monster. While in Hollow Bastion the ghost of Xehanort appeared and fused with Data-Xemnas to form No-Heart. Aster had a showdown with Data-Vanitas while Diz was opening the portal to escape the datascape. After Data-Vanitas was defeated he warned Aster that he played a big part in the battle with dark light and the be aware that the key blade war would start again soon. Aster went after Diz and beat him in a fight easily. Diz gave the data stolen from the datascape to No-Heart who escaped before Diz died. All the Brawlers left the datascape wondering what was going to happen. The Start of the Keyblade War The Brawlers went to the Sandworld to learn more about the Keyblade War. Ash knew some but not all information. At the Sandworld they went to the Sorcerer's Circle and summon Master Eraques more about the Keyblade War. Eraques explained the War was battle a battle between the best keyblade masters in the Keyblade Graveyard which was near the end of the universe. The Brawlers and Eraques all went to the dark realm near the end of the universe. They immeadlity went to the Keyblade Graveyard where Eraques old student, Master Xehanort and his son Vanitas were along with Ansem and Xigbar. Xehanort cast a spell on Eraques and stole his body. With Master Xehanort new strength he defeated the Brawlers easily. The Brawlers fled from the Keyblade Graveyard and went looking for somewhere to train. They found a place known as the mysterious tower. There they met Master Yen Sid and saw old Cahill friend, Alistair Oh along with Maskerade's light form, Sora. Puzzled by Sora existance but the move forward. Master Yen Sid and Ash both explained to Aster that he was one of the 7 people in the prophercy of light. Aster was a person with no darkness due to Unknown his dark half being born before him. Master Yen Sid said he could open a portal to the Dark Light world if they got three of the princesses of heart to open their hearts. They used this as a test to become stronger by gaining the mark of mastery. Aster went to the castle of dreams and save the princess, Cinderella from her aunt Lady Tremiane and Vanitas. Interpol showed up and arrested Tremaine and tried to arrest the Aster but he escaped. When three princesses open their hearts, Yen sid was able to open a portal to the dark light world which only could be entered by a being of light. Aster suggested since Sora was a lightside of Makerade he might be able to enter the dark light world. Sora tried and succeded. The two went through the streets of the dark light city to a place called the Pyramid of Light, Sartorious' HQ. Before they could enter Sartorious appeared and told Aster and Sora of his origin and creation blaming it all on Ash. The two escaped the dark light world before they could be harmed. Aster was given some keyblade armor and a keyblade glider to help him in battle. All of the Brawlers went to the Keyblade Graveyard to finish the battle with Master Xehanort. They arrived in time for them to be ready to get the X-Blade. Gary goes and take cares of Vanitas, Ash went for Xigbar, Sora went for Ansem and Aster goes straight for Master Xehanort. Once Gary and Vanitas battle too long their pieces of X activate restarting the Keyblade War. Master Xehanort gains the X-Blade and Aster followed him in the end of the universe. Aster fought Master Xehanort and was able to do powerful blow to him. The hit was strong enough that Eraques was able to briefly take control of his body again and throw it into the pool of strange fluid, killing him and Master Xehanort. Aster escaped with the X-Blade and threw it away so no one could use it. The Job of the Cooper Vault A few weeks after the battle with Master Xehanort, Aster receives a message from a friend he made in Interpol. The message says that Interpol has a storage of artifacts including the missing piece of the prophecy of light. Aster realises this would be a big heist so he looks for master criminals. He finds a name, Sly Cooper. He tricks Sly into trying to steal a fake diamond so he could take to him. Sly agrees to helping break into the Interpol Storage if Aster helped him in the heist that Sly was going to perform soon. Aster agreed and got some Brawlers to follow him to help Sly. The job is to break into the Cooper family vault which is guarded by a scientist named Dr. M. The Cooper Gang and the Brawlers go to different places and stop the production of many companies of Dr. M. While doing this the Brawlers learn that Sly is one of the light warriors due to his darkness being sucked out by a hate chip. When visiting Blood Bath Bay to destroy Dr. M watercraft military, they meet Casper Wyoming and Captain Lefwee who explain they were promised to get into the vault and would be able to find something called Gideon's Ring. Once the two were beat by the Cooper Gang and the Brawlers, they went to the island where the Cooper Vault was located. On the island they were able to get Sly and Aster to the Cooper Vault. Aster asked Sly if he could come inside with him so he could find the ring that Casper wanted. Sly agreed and the two entered the vault. Once inside Aster found the scret location of the ring but Casper who had snuck it stole it from him. Sly went on but Aster found Casper. After a while of fighting Aster knocked Casper into a whirlpool that led to outside the vault. Aster went to the end of the vault to find Sly puzzled by the Cooper's greatest treasure, a mountain of gold. Sly explained that the Cooper family didn't care about wealth and only wanted items of history and importance. At that moment Dr. M attacks Sly. Aster knocks him away and Sly breaks a spot in the gold revealing a map to the real treasure along with a self-destruct button for the Cooper Vault. Sly pressed it not wanting Dr. M to receive any treasures from the vault presses the self-destruct. Dr. M angry that his life's work was going to be destroyed, he decided to not leave the vault and be buried in the rubble. Sly and Aster are able to escape through the whirlpool that connects out of the vault. The Cooper Gang keep out their side of the deal and helped the Brawlers get into the Interpool's master vault. The Brawlers and the Cooper Gnag find the last piece of the prophecy and are able to escape. The Cooper Gang leave but Sly gives Aster his personal number in case they need the light warriors together again. The Vespers Rising Aster puts the final piece of the prohercy in the temple of the light warriors in sky city. They leave and go to the skorcher world to ask Gideon Cahill about his ring. Gideon explains that the ring when used with the 39 clues potion would produce a potion for immortanlity and skorcher like power. Gideon tells the Brawlers the ring has to be destroyed otherwise Damien Vesper could steal it and gain too much power. Aster's father Ash tells Gideon that there was a group called the Vespers tried to get the 39 clues potion before. Gideon tells them to go question the remaining survivors they have in custody. They question Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre to reveal themselves to be Damien Vesper and a man named Balvazar. Later after the questioning Casper Wyoming free Damien, Isabel Kabra and Balvazar from prison. The Vespers back together again, Gideon, Amy and Dan Cahill all return from the skorcher world to help destroy the ring. Gideon says that only one machine combinding of items used by his children. The Vespers kidnap some Cahills and threaten their lives for the ring. The Brawlers first head to Nessa to the tomb of Katherine Cahill to find a hidden message in her coffin of where she hid her mathematical equation analyser. Then they headed to planet Aquatos to find information of where Jane Cahill's item. They learned that Jane's item was brought from Aquatos to the world of the pirates. They went to that world to find out Walter Raleigh was one to begin piracy. They go to Raleigh's old home and find Jane's Harp. They head to Hollow Bastion to find a hidden box twenty feet underground which contained mace and Madeleine Cahill's book. They learn that the ring had been given to the Vespers so that would release the prisoners. The Brawlers go to where Gideon's device is, Petra on Kollin. They find the hidden chamber where the device is and steal the ring from Damien Vesper. Thomas and Luke Cahill reveal themselves to be alive in the chamber, still alive due to the 39 clues potion, they give their items that will help destroy the ring to the Brawlers. They activate the machine with all the items made from the Cahill children which destroys the ring. With the ring gone Damien Vesper turns to ashes. Thomas, Luke and Gideon slowly die due to destruction of the ring. When Aster goes to arrest Casper he's gone with Damien's ashes and V-Sword. Arkham City Madness Aster is introduced to the next member in the Light Warriors, Sam Flynn, a computer program who was created without darkness and turned human and the adopted son of Kevin Flynn. Sam tells Aster he's found through satellite a portal to another world on Planet Fons in a mountain side that Sartorius has been using. The Warriors of Light and a few others go to investigate the area and try to find out what Sartorial wants with the world. They enter the portal and end up in Gotham and head to Arhkam City a prison in Gotham. Once at the boundaries they meet with Commisoner Gordon who tells them a riot has started in the city and a villain named Joker is trying to escape. They then meet Batman a hero from the city who allows them to help. They all enter Arkham City, Batman and Aster go to find the Joker in Arkham. They find Joker with Harley Quinn in a monster named Bane's prison. Joker explains he has used the notes of Dr. Elizabeth Young to make a formula that would make people monster-like. Batman and Aster attack but Joker and Harley escape the prison releasing Bane to kill them. Bane makes a hole in the floor which brings them to the sewar. While Aster distracts Bane, Batman sets explosives to trap Bane under rubble which he successfully does. Batman hacks into secruity cameras which show Joker trading barrels and barrells of Titan Formula to Unknown. He then pays Joker with a folder with the identity of Batman. Aster and Batman track Joker down in the middle of the courtyard and Batman punchs Joker breaking his jaws. He thens shoots Batman in the chest with the Titan formula. Sam luckly appears with a cure to the formula but not before Joker injects himself with the formula. Aster, Batman, Sam, Ash and a man named Van Helsing all fight Joker eventually beating him enough so Sam can inject the cure into him getting rid of his Titan form. Joker then dies being unable to handle the transformation.and Harley's killed by an explosive caused by Catwoman. Van Helsing is accepted as a Warrior of Light and Batman offers his help in the battle with Sartorius. Connection of the Fountains The Final Light Warrior of Kimera An Infamous Incident Battle of the Titans The Scars of Dark Vengence The Four Keys of the Keyblade War The War of the Wizarding World When Aster crashed outside Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly find him and bring him into Hogwarts. Aster explains where he came from and Harry was the only one who believed him. Harry helped Aster learned the basics of magic quickly becoming a powerful wizard. When Harry saw a vision of his godfather, Sirius being tortured in the Ministry of Magic. He asked Aster, Ron, Hermonie, Luna, Ginny and Neville to come with him to the Minstry to help Sirius, While at the Minstry, death eaters appear telling them that it was a trap to kill Harry. They escape the death eaters and go to a giant room with only a magical veil in the center. The Order of the Phoenix show up and the good wizards start battling the death eaters. Harry, Aster and Sirius all duel Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix shot a killing curse towards Sirius sending him through the veil. Aster knocks Lucius out, while Bellatrix flees the room. Harry runs after Bellatrix while Aster studies the veil. Remus Lupin tells Aster that the veil may connect to his home world. As Remus goes to battle the death eaters, as Aster hears the cries of people in battles with the death eaters, Aster abondons going home until he help Harry. Harry battling Bellatrix is joined by Aster who the two beat her but she escapes. Dumbledore shows up and battles Voldemort he also appeared. The battle ends with Voldemort escaping. Dumbledore tells Harry and Aster of Harry's destiny. Aster learns that the veil was destroyed but he tells Harry he would stay anyway to help him. Dumbledore tells them about Voldemort's horcruxes. The three go to a secret place where a horcrux is. The three get it but Dumbledore is weaken by a potion that was protecting the horcrux. When returning to Hogwarts they find it invaded. Aster goes to the battle to fight the death eaters while Dumbledore and Harry go to the Astronmy Tower. Aster later finds Harry next to Dumbledore's body, who had been killed by Serverus Snape. Once the death eaters fled Hogwarts, Harry got Ron, Hermonie and Aster together and explained that they needed to leave Hogwarts to find the rest of the horcruxes. They all agreed and left Hogwarts immeadality. They went to 12 Grimmauld Place to home of Sirius Black. They found out that the horcrux locket they found in the cave was a fake and the real one was owned by Dolries Umbridge the second in command at the Ministry. The four went to the Ministry disguise and was able to steal the real horcrux and escaped safetly. When they apperated from the Ministry, Ron was splitched and weakened. Aster offered to stay with him while Harry and Hermonie went to Godric's Hollow to learn more about the Deathly Hallows. When they return to their camp they bring the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry gives the sword to Ron who destroys the locket horcrux. After Ron destroys the horcrux, they go to Gringotts the wizarding bank to find a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault. They escape with the cup, although an goblin steal Gryffindor's sword. They return to Hogwarts to find antoher horcrux, the diadem. Voldemort learns that they've returned to Hogwarts and sends his army to kill them. They go to the Room of Requirements to find the horcrux but are ambushed by death eaters. While in the Room of Requirements the cup and diadem is destroyed. They all split up to aid in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Aster go and fight Fenrir and Bellatrix along with Lupin. Bellatrix and Fenrir are defeating being sent straight into the lake. Voldemort then kills Snape who was secretly doing Dumbledore's plan. Voldemort tells Harry to come face him alone in the forest. Harry goes to the forest but is followed by Aster. Once Harry's with Voldemort he sends a killing curse at Harry and Aster. Harry and Aster wake up in a white room with Dumbledore who explains that Harry didn't die due to that Voldemort's wand, the Elder Wand, belonged to Harry. Aster didn't die due to him being from a different world. He also states that a horcrux that was in Harry's soul was destroyed by the killing curse. Harry and Aster go back to the real world. They awaken in the ruins of Hogwarts, their bodies were brought there but death eaters. Aster goes to kill Voldemort's snake which is his final horcrux while Harry goes to finish the battle with Voldemort. Harry confronts Voldemort and mocks him for being a coward, Voldemort enraged shoots a killing curse and Harry shoots back a repelling spell. The two evenly match in power. As the death eaters flee Hogwarts, Voldemort gives up hope and thinks of that fact he may lose. In that second Voldemort is killed by his own killing curse. Harry celebrates with everyone and begins the repairment of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Weeks later when the veil is repaired, Harry brings Aster back to the mysterious veil in the ministry and says goodbye. Aster tells Harry he is a helper of light and would be needed in defeating the Society of Light. Harry agrees as Aster enters the veil to return home and Aster sends Sirius' corpse back to Harry to be buried. Fate of the Lightest Destiny Weeks after returning to the Home Universe, Aster met with his girlfriend, Jean Grey. She told him she was pregenant with his baby and she was expecting twins. Aster was overjoyed by this announcement and proposed to her right there and she accepted. Aster lead the assult onto the tankers of Ix Tar that was being sent to a certain spot for the Conduit Big Bang to be created. Aster led the fight with Cole McGrath, William Turner III, and Van Helsing, which in working together they were able to destroy one of the five tankerers very quickly. Although they were quickly seperated when Fenrir Greyback appeared. Aster left the others to finish destroying the tankerers, while he fought Fenrir. Aster was using all the strength he could in the fight but was losing due to Fenrir's immense strength. Aster though was able to knock Fenrir down long enough to be able to call Ash who was at the Pyramid of Light via his communicator. Fenrir though got back up and bite into Aster armor causing Aster to gain Lycanthropy. Aster out of anger spins Fenrir around and stabs him through the back and kicks him into the tanker basement, apparently killing him. Sartorius then appeared to the weakened Aster and begins to beat him with light pulses. Sartorius suddently stops and begins disappear, due to Ash destroying Sartorius' pyramid of light necklace. A Battle Into the Unknown With Sartorius gone, Aster continues in destroying the remaining tankers. He's able to take out another tanker, but as he's about to go to another taker, Unknown appears to Aster. Unknown reveals that he only join the Society of Light to ultimately kill Aster. Unknown challenges Aster to a fight, and Aster accepts to finish their battle between them. Not wanting to possibly get in the way of destroying the tankers, Aster transports himself and Unknown to The Underground. The two begin to battle, both demonstrating very equal power levels. The battle increases in intensity when both transform into their Beast Forms. Aster into his Gregar Form, and Unknown into his Falzar form. The two battle their way throughout The Underground and end up crashing into an open field. Both Aster and Unknown have become greatly weakened from their battle, and both send one more final blast towards each other. Aster suddenly remembers that his father had been in a similar situation with his own father, Trident years ago. He remembers how his father gave into the darkness to win the battle. Aster vows to win without going the darkness deep within. Aster finds newfound strength and pushes the blast towards Unknown, destroying his body and killing him. Aster returns to his universe to find that the Guardians of Light had failed, and that a tanker had caused a Big Bang across the universe, creating conduits everywhere. From the ashes of the battle, rises Magnus, a member of the Society of Light, who used the organization to ultimately complete his goal of a conduit filled universe. He now had a secret army and took over all the worlds. Aster led those out of the universe into The Underground, which was a world in which only people who had light in their hearts would be able to enter. The Underground became their sanctuary from Magnus, until they were stronger enough to begin to fight back. Third Series Category:Human Category:Skorcher Category:Werewolf Category:Wizard Category:Guardian of Light